


The Stairs Challenge

by USP



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Idols, M/M, Married Couple, So Married, Soft Jackson Wang, Soft Mark Tuan, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: Mark had always enjoyed climbing stairs, especially if it meant getting home soon. But at 7 months pregnant, every time he saw the stairs in Jackson Wang's house, he wanted to cry for the big challenge.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Stairs Challenge

\- Jack, tell me again why we chose your house to live in and not mine? - I asked as we stood there for at least two whole minutes looking up at least thirty flights of stairs.

\- Huhm, you lost at the jokenpô? My house was closer to JYPE? - I shrugged my shoulders as if this were an elevator conversation and not about something that would totally impact our lives. Before, I would never have cared about this fact. I mean, sure, it was a pain to have to climb the stairs when I was completely exhausted from rehearsals, but it only made me want to get home more. However, with seven months of pregnancy, a backache from another world, every time I saw her, I just wanted to cry. I swear I seriously considered going to my house so I wouldn't have to climb a mountain like that. However, since all my things were in that house, I didn't have much choice.

\- Come on, we can do this. - He gave that smile with that tone of voice so determined that it was enough to believe that we really could.  
On other days, it really did seem easier. But today? My god, everything hurt more, and I didn't do much, because I was pregnant, of course I had to stop dancing, however, I still needed to record my rap for the comeback, that's why I went to the company. I don't know if this had an impact, but after five flights of stairs I swear I felt like I had run a ten kilometer marathon. 

\- We can rest for a while if you like. - My husband said with a pound of concern in his voice. Seriously, it was in those moments that I realized how much affection he had for me. I didn't need to show him this at any time, just by the fact that I leaned my arm on his to try to share the weight, and with each step that disappeared, it took a few more seconds to get to the next one.

\- Thank you. - I tilted my head looking at the sun to see if my tears had stopped forming. If I cried before I was pregnant, then with the hormones, it was only when someone raised their voice a little when talking to me, or helping me to do something that I felt a lump forming in my throat.

Jackson started talking about everything and nothing, never pushing me to go faster, or making it clear that I should get home, because he was an extremely busy man, on the contrary, he put all his attention on that moment and once again my eyes wetted involuntarily realizing how lucky I was to have such a pure love coming to my person. 

\- Hello? Jackson Wang. - He made an apologetic gesture to me before answering his phone, still helping me up the endless stairs.

\- What do you mean? We count the exact number of each piece of clothing, how come the supplier can't do them all? Since we emphasized from the beginning that it should be the exact number? - Her eyebrows furrowed in concern, trying her best to breathe in and out in order not to have an outburst. 

About two minutes were spent with the other person talking, and since I couldn't listen, I just focused on my breathing to see if my body hurt less. 

\- Yes, I know how important it is to fix this, but at the moment I can't go to the company. What am I doing? Helping Mark up the stairs. - The younger man used that thicker voice to know that he would not change his mind and that the conversation was over.  
The moment we finally reached the door, I paid no attention to the pain in my things, much less to my feet, which were so swollen that they no longer fit in my shoes, but to his words. 

Jackson put his fucking life's work aside, only because he needed to help me. Never in a million years would I want to be the person who gets in his way. One of his qualities was to have a dream and to fight tooth and nail until he got it, and knowing that I stopped him, it was as if I had taken away a part of what moved him. 

\- I'm sorry. - I whispered before leaning in a little, to show him how sorry I felt. 

\- What? Why? Mark, get out of that position, you might hurt the baby. - Wang gently ran his hand down my back, giving me a support before pushing my body to lean into the normal position. 

\- For not being able to climb a fucking ladder on my own and making you help me. You have so much to do with Team Wang, while this is helping me try to get home. - And there we go again, frustration turning to tears. 

\- Mark I love everything about you in pregnancy. Whether it's taking twenty minutes to climb a flight of stairs, your crazy hormones, your bizarre requests like condensed milk with ice cream at three in the morning, or not feeling pretty enough for me. I love every part of it, because it is carrying our future and I couldn't be happier with every little thing. Team Wang can always wait, but you and our future child will always be my number one priority. - Of course the tears were already falling like a river when I hugged him so tightly that there wasn't even an inch between us. 

At the end of the day, whenever I had Jackson Wang by my side, I would never have a problem climbing stairs again as I was sure he would be by my side throughout the entire journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked


End file.
